


I’ll Trade You These Pills For A Kiss

by Coup_De_Tete



Series: Klive Ficlets [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brothers being cute, M/M, Making Out, Tickling, Very slight angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coup_De_Tete/pseuds/Coup_De_Tete
Summary: Five stole a bottle of his brother’s pills to piss him off. Klaus chases him around the mansion, but what will he do when he catches him?





	I’ll Trade You These Pills For A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the second work that I post (and second work of this series yay!) I really hope you enjoy!  
> Happy reading!

Quick footsteps echoed through the manor, accompanied by amused snickering. Five ran across the living room to escape the drug addict following him. The boy watched from behind the couch as Klaus entered the room, huffing from having chased his brother all around the house. Five let out a small chuckle at the confused look on the taller one’s face, eyes scanning the room in confusion.

-“Fiiive, I know you’re here. Come out~!”

The smaller sibling covered his mouth as an attempt to muffle his sounds, a wide smile on his face. 

“Awh man, you make me wish I had super-hearing instead. Come on, Pumpkin.”

His brother dashed from behind the sofa and tried to sprint towards the next room until Klaus caught him between his two arms with a strong grip to make sure he was trapped. The boy struggled in vain, telling the man to let him go between his laughter. Klaus refused, instead letting his fingertips tickle at his brother’s side, making him fall to his knees in defeat. Cute and childish giggles filled the air from Five’s sensitivity to touch in those very areas, which Klaus knew well. 

The taller man beamed at the sight of his brother simply being a kid again, the high pitched laughter had always been contagious and he’s missed it so much. Five fell to the floor, back against the hard wooden surface while Klaus kept tickling him. The smaller one could barely form a sentence but spoke a few breathless words which indicated to his brother that his stomach was hurting.

Klaus spared him, letting him catch his breath a bit before crouching between Five’s legs, looking down at him in amusement. The boy scoffed, failing to look serious behind the obvious smile on his face.  
-“Are you done?!”  
-“Depends if you’re giving me my drugs back.”  
-“Jeez, fine. Here you go, you crackhead.”  
Five reached into his pocket and handed his sibling the stolen bottle of pills that initiated the chase.  
-“Thanks, sweetie pie~”  
-“Oh shut up.”

Klaus took the object back and settled it aside, smiling fondly at his brother before hovering over him, his hands placed to each side of Five’s head. When the boy slowly moved his own digits to hold the fabric of his brother’s shirt, Klaus let himself be pulled downwards to press his lips against Five’s. 

A slow and soft kiss took both of their breaths away as they forgot everything for an instant, only feeling each other’s lips on their own in the sweetest of embraces. Five smiled, licking his brother’s tongue to initiate a more in-depth kiss which Klaus complied with by connecting their tongues together. The moment grew heated with need and want for each other once Five reached out his hands to tangle his fingers in Klaus’ hair.

The time-traveller whined in the kiss, furrowing his brows as his eyes remained closed, amplifying the sensations. Klaus moved his hands to cup his brother’s face, lovingly running his thumb across the soft skin before breaking the kiss for a brief instant to breathe out ‘I missed you’, pressing their lips back together directly after. A few more minutes of intense making out later and Five drew back, settling his head to the side and offering his neck.   
Klaus wasted no time in covering the delicate flesh with kisses and love bites, complimented by each lustful sound that came out of his brother’s mouth. Five let his hands fall to the ground in submission, chuckling lightly when Klaus’ tongue tickled his skin. 

The boy gazed blissfully at his brother when their eyes locked again, capturing his chin in one hand to peck his lips one more time. The taller man wrapped his arms around the small body underneath him and held it tight, whispering in his ear. 

-“I love you..”

Five smiled, returning the embrace and gripping at the back of Klaus’ shirt.

-“I love you too, Klaus. I always have.”


End file.
